


gutter girl [ matsukawa issei ]

by roronoazoros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoazoros/pseuds/roronoazoros
Summary: matsukawa can't get you out of his head, especially when you're on your way over.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei & Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 32





	gutter girl [ matsukawa issei ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makkios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/gifts).



> i swore off writing haikyuu but only for him. just for Him. also this is for hoopt schmoopt i hope u enjoy
> 
> loosely based off the song gutter girl by hot flash heat wave so i advise listening to it while reading

matsukawa should close his window. the rain’s getting in.

but no, you’ll be coming around soon to pick him up. you said that you have some sort of “early birthday surprise,” whatever that means. it’s the middle of february and it’s quite cold, but you insisted on it, saying he has no objections. who was he to ever deny you, though?

music fills his ears, a soft hum passing through his lips in tune with the song. you showed him this song a while back, sometime over the summer going into your senior year of high school. it’s become fond of him, a song he more often than not plays while waiting for your arrival at his window. 

it reminds him of you, he thinks, not just because you’re the one who introduced it to him. he’s always been more keen to songs he can relate to, and he finds himself listening to it more and more as the weeks fly by, as you make yourself more comfortable in his brain. it’s frustrating, he doesn’t want to feel that way-- you’re his best friend-- but he finds himself putting the song on repeat, playbacks of his memories with you cycling through his head like a broken record.

matsukawa snorts to himself, wedging the butt of his pen between his white teeth. he’s drawing you again, or something that resembles you, at least. his art style has always been a bit more different, scratchy lines, big eyes, dark shading and doodles his mom would try to exorcise him for drawing. you liked it, though. you said it was unique, very  _ issei _ , always passing the time flipping through his sketchbooks to admire and critique-- more so  _ admire _ \-- his art. it makes his stomach flutter, his heart race, the hair stand up on the back of his neck as he mutters a quiet “thank you.”

you look nice in his art style, he thinks. well, you look nice in anything to be fair. in those baggy jeans you trade out for a mini skirt. in that old band tee of your dad’s instead of the cute frilly crop top you bought to please your prying friends. in his baggy sweatshirt that was far too big when you’d stay the night or get cold. that one’s his favorite.

“hey.  _ hey _ , issei!”

matsukawa almost jumps, his upper body pivoting to the window. there you are, dripping wet as you sit on his windowsill. you have a coy grin on your lips, teeth chattering from the rain, jacket slick with discarded raindrops. you look so  _ pretty _ , it’s practically making him dizzy.

“hey. how long’ve you been there?” he inquires, slowly closing the black notebook.

you shrug, pushing yourself off the windowsill to sit on his floor. you twist the yarn that makes up his rug between your fingers, your black nail polish standing out from the gray. meeting his eyes, you smile. “‘bout two minutes. you ready to head out?”

he merely nods, shoving the sketchbook under his pillow before locating his shoes and coat. you rise to your feet once more, humming gently as you wait for him to be ready.

“our song.”

thick brows raise as he tugs on a sneaker. “what do you mean?” he knows exactly what you mean.

you laugh, a knot forming in his chest. “you know what i mean. it’s our song, issei,” you grin, tossing a leg out the window, securing it on the tree branch that sits outside. “you only listen to this song when i come around, don’t you?”

issei’s gaze widens, and it feels like he’s been caught red handed committing some federal crime. his lips part to explain, to give you some sort of answer that falls under the category of  _ no _ , but you’re already out the window and climbing your way down the large tree.

“it’s okay,” you call up. the rain’s falling on your face, getting in your eyes, but you don’t care as long as he’s in your sight. “i only listen to this song when i’m seeing you, too.”


End file.
